King Cobra
by hypnofreak
Summary: Emma Dayheart lives her ordinary life as a 23 year old woman. But all that is about to change when she meets Drake Middleton. She falls head-over-heels for him but after afew days, weird things are happening...is Drake really what he seems?


**hey people of the internet! its hypnofreak here! (you'll understand my name later ;) ) this is my first post ;D so i hope you enjoy it! sorry if it's to short... =P**

**_King Cobra _**

I am packing my bags. "Emma Dayheart" it says on my flowery pink nametag. I'm going to Africa! My watch starts to beep. Of course, I'm late! I throw in all the things that are scattered around my bed. I grab my handbag, keys and phone and run to the car. I throw in my suitcase and start the car. After 20 minutes I am through the gates of the airport. I go to the check in station. "Name." says a bored flight attendant.

"Umm, Emma Dayheart." I say.

"Ticket and Passport please." She says as she files her nails. She is chewing bubble gum and often blows bubbles.

"Umm, here you go." I say handing them over. She looks them over and shoves them back.

"Approved. Please proceed to the…" but I already left. I couldn't take it anymore! She was just so dull and boring! I dropped off my bag and headed to gate B7. I take a seat and wait for the flight to be called. I look around and there aren't too many people. That's a relief. No one likes a busy 17 hour flight. I hear the flight called. I pick up my backpack and line up.

"Ticket please!" says a smiley flight attendant.

"Here you go ma'am!" I say giving her my ticket. I look around again. This time a man catches my eye. He is pale. He has jet black hair but in the light it sparkles green. A mystery guy. He looks like your average American guy, but there's something about him that…

"MISS!" says the not-so-smiley attendant. I grab my ticket and hurry past. I am running to the plane. They are closing the doors.

"Wait!" I shout, tripping over my own feet. I scramble through the door and rush to my seat. I am busy getting ready and I don't even notice who's sitting next to me. I put my backpack under the seat in front of me and take out my fluffy pink neck cushion. I tie up my hair and put it on. I look to see who I will be flying with and I do a double take. Its mystery guy! I start straightening up but then I think to myself, there's no way. He probably has a girlfriend or something. So I look away and get the movie screen ready. This is going to be a long flight. But I don't notice him staring at me.

"Umm, hi. I'm Drake. Drake Middleton. Nice to meet you miss. And may I say you look beautiful today." He says as he holds out his hand. I have to keep myself from dropping my jaw. I just can't believe he's talking to me. _Me. _Of all the people on this plane, he chooses me.

"Uh, hi. I'm…a…er…."

"Emma Dayheart?"

"Yea her. I mean me." I stammer as I shake his hand. I feel a blush coming on. Embarrassing! So we start getting to know each other. And we have a lot in common! We are having a laugh when the air hostesses come around with food and drinks. I have a beef burger with some yogurt, potato salad, bread, banana and cinnamon pudding and coke. We finish our food and decide to watch a movie. We both agree on _Matrix_. After the movie I decide to get some sleep and the next thing I know Drake is shaking me awake. We unboard the plane and I decide that it's better to check out online. Best learned from experience…As we step out of the airport I can feel the fresh breeze of the beach. I can just imagine the roaring waves and the warm yellow sand. I stretch my arms out and take it all in. Since we were staying at the same hotel, we decided to go rent a car together. We got a white _Ford Fusion._ I took out the map and looked for the Herron Hill Hotel.

"What's the address?" Drake asks.

"Umm…Here! It's 24 Adams Street. Oh turn left here." I remind him.

"Thanks. So what room are you staying in?"

"Room 46."

"No way! I'm staying in room _47_. This is too weird." He exclaims.

"Yea… Oh, there it is." I say pointing at a big, fancy yellow building. He parks the car in garage number 10, closest to our rooms. We lug our bags into the lobby and go to the check in desk. There is a man heavily typing on him computer.

"Hello Mr," I check his name tag, "Mr Johnson. Um, room 46 and 47 are here!" He looks up and smiles. He checks his notes and looks back at us.

"Ahh yes, room 47. I have some bad news on that. I'm afraid we were doing some maintenance and some things may take longer than expected. I wish I could offer you another room but we're full. I'm sorry sir." He says. His voice was deep and husky.

"Oh well, what can I say, this stuff happens to me all the time. Thanks anyways sir. I'll just be leaving now…" says Drake.

"WAIT!" I half shout. "I mean, um, he could, you know if it was okay… stay…with me… If it's quite alright. I mean he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to or anything…" I babble. Drake looks hopeful.

"I think that is an excellent idea. I would happily room with her, if that is quite fine with you Mr Johnson." He uses his politeness as strength to win this battle. But Mr Johnson looks equally happy.

"That is a perfect idea! You could halve the price!" he says. Drake and I look at each other and smile. It's a done deal.

"Excellent! I will have a bellboy down in a minute." He says as he rings the bell on him desk three times. We leave out bags in the lobby and walk to the elevator. The doors slowly open and we step inside.

The lights flicker and the wallpaper is peeling. Drake presses the number 4. And it starts to go up. There is cheesy opera music playing. Suddenly Drake says:

"So, I was wondering…if you, uh, wanted to, you know, do something tonight?" he asks nervously but casually. I almost do a double take.

"You mean like a date? Just you and me? Alone? Together? Tonight?" I say trying not to sound too excited.

"Well its cool if you don't want to…"

"No, I would love to!"

"How about a movie?"

"Yea sure! I've been dying to see _'Came from Heaven'_. Do you think they'll have that here?"

"I'm positive." He says. There was something in his voice at that moment. Something…evil…or his voice just cracked. Probably nothing. Then we kind of just stare at the floor. Then all of a sudden the elevator comes to a halt with a jerk. And knowing me I fall over. But instead of hitting the cold hard floor, I landed up in Drake's arms. I start to blush. I look at him and he catches my gaze. His eyes. So green. So powerful. So gorgeous. I stare into them getting lost in their beauty. But the more I stare, the more I start to feel light headed and dizzy. I think I feel my body go limp. He lays me on the floor. I want to look away but I can't. All I can think about are his beautiful eyes. I suddenly feel the urge to do whatever he says… The elevator lights flicker and it starts up with another jerk. I realise that I am on the floor. I have no idea what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Drake asks worriedly.

"Wha…what h-happened?" I ask in confusion.

"When the elevator started up again you fell and I didn't catch you. I'm so sorry Emma! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I, I'm f-fine. Just in shock." He helped me up.

"Some elevator ride, eh?" he says with amusement. He helps me to our door. I told him I'd be fine from here. He unlocked there door and it creaked open. The apartment has a small kitchen and a small, circular table with to rusty chairs at its sides. In the corner of the room there is an old two seater couch, with lots of lint balls, facing the small TV on a plastic chair. The walls are a pale green and the floor has a brown carpet.

"This place smells like mould." I say after looking around.

"Yea well home sweet home I guess." Drake says with a smile. "But I believe our room is through here." He says pushing a white door open. And the room is magnificent! There is a massive king size bed against the back walls with a duvet lined in gold folded to perfection waiting to be spread. There are four white, fluffy pillows, just the way I like them, and there is a block of fudge on one of them. There is a beautiful, wooden dressing table in the corner and a long mirror beside it. There is a huge closet, big enough for both of us. The walls are a pale yellow and there is a clean, white carpet. There is also a stunning bathroom. I just stood there gaping at it all, trying to drink it all in.

**Hey ppl of the internet! So, here's chapter two! sorry for all the jumbled stuff...i originally typed this in word so...enjoy! :D**

"You like it?" he asks, as if he organised the whole thing. "It's…It's…magical!" I say still feeling I haven't used the right word. The closet is massive! It still looks empty after I finish putting all of my clothes in. While Drake is still packing I start to feel a bit peckish so I decide to get a snack. I look in all the cupboards but all there is are dust bunnies. I try the fridge and all there is, is and apple. Oh well! I'll have to go on a Snow White diet for now! I look at the apple. It is bright red and shines in the light. I rub its skin. It is smooth and round. I take a bite. And I almost spit it out. It tastes horrible! I was thankful I only took a small bite. I put the plug in the sink and give it a wash, hoping it'll taste better. Just as I am about to let out the water, I notice something odd about it. It is a greeny-orange color. I sniff the apple. It smells weird. Kinda like…strawberries. But not real strawberries, more like the Chap Stick flavour. But it also reminds me of something else from when I was little. When I got my tonsils out they used an anaesthetic to put me to sleep. I remember that it smelled like strawberries. I realised it. But too late. _"Sleeping poison," _I whisper to myself. Then I blacked out, unaware of the snake slithering over my body. I guess I really did get my Snow White moment after all.

The apple rolled off my palm and onto the cold, hard, black and white tiles. The snake was gone but Drake came running in. he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and set me down, gently, on the bed. He started to examine me to try and find out what was wrong. I was still unconscious but the drug was wearing off. I started to feel a slight throbbing pain in my left ankle. It started to get more intense as I regained consciousness. When I woke up I saw Drake wrapping a bandage around my ankle. "Hey" I say casually. "Oh my God, thank the Lord you're alright!" he says as he hugs me tight. "What happened? Again…" "I'm not sure but I have a hunch that it has something to do with this." He says holding up an apple. "That's the apple I was eating! But, who would do this to me? Why?" I ask nervously. "I'm not sure but we'll get to the bottom of this." I try to get up but my ankle hurts so I back down. "Yea, you twisted it, but don't worry it should be fine by tomorrow morning. Are you still keen to see that movie?" of course I was! I was not about to give up an opportunity like this! "Yes. I'll be fine. Don't worry about lil' ol' me" "Are you sure? You don't sound too confident…" "I'll be fine. Don't worry!" "Okay…" he says with a bit of concern. "C'mon. I went down to reception and got you these." He passes me a pair of crutches. They fit warmly around my arms. I hobble off to the elevator. I push the down button. The doors open with a ding. I am still a bit nervous about this because of the last time I got in this metal death trap. Drake pushes 'G' for ground floor and the doors shut. The cheesy music comes on and the light flickers right on cue. I'm clinging onto Drake and praying that nothing weird will happen this time. It stops and dings when the doors open. The lobby is deserted, as usual, as we pass through. We get to the car and drive off to the movies. Drake parks the car and gets out and before I can touch the door handle he is on the other side opening it for me. We head to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to _'Came from Heaven' please_." I ask the lady at the booth. "Wow, you guys are lucky! You've got the whole place to yourself! Enjoy the movie!" she says as she print out the tickets. Drake takes them and we go to the food station. We have a large popcorn to share and two medium cokes. We also order some gummy bears and _Whispers._ We head to our seats in row G. we are 11-12. We sit down and get settled. The adverts and trailers start. The movie is a beautiful romance set on the grounds of New York. An angel comes from heaven and they instantly fall in love. It made me cry at the end. Such a wonderful movie and it was even better with Drake. We go back to our apartment and get ready for bed. I go to the bathroom to have a shower. I take my crutches off. But there's just one problem. They don't come off. They feel too tight for me. I am pushing and pulling but they won't budge. My arms start to tingle. They are cutting off the blood circulation to my arms. Soon I can't even feel them. I decide to call Drake. "Drake? Drake!" I shout. I hear his loud footsteps rush across the room. He opens the door dramatically. "They won't come off! They keep getting tighter and tighter! I can't even feel my arms!" he tries to pull them off but they don't come off. Suddenly he runs out of the room and comes back with a block of butter. "I hope this works!" he says. He spreads the butter all around and starts to pull again. I feel them slipping. "Keep pulling! It's working!" I say trying to help him. They finally slip off and my skin is blue where they used to be. We just sit there panting. "This just keeps getting weirder." He says. "Yea. Its kinda freaky." I say. "Yea," he agrees. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He says holding out a hand. I take it gratefully and he pulls me up. I change into my pjs, a top and some pyjama pants, and climb into bed. The second the light turn off I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
